I'm Engaged to Mr Arrogant
by Kannae-Senpai
Summary: it really started with wanting someone his son would be comfortable with, but then he really fell in love with him. Though the way he expresses his love really made you think otherwise. "I want you to Marry me" A SasuNaru Narusasu Story
1. Chapter 1- Mr. Arrogant

_Click_

"What's going on in there?" A blond man whispered as he got out his car. He looked at the sideways of the road. Four black car was parked.

"Is there a celebration I don't know about?" Putting his doctors coat he walked to the crowded hospital. As he opened the door...

"Dr. Uzumaki," someone called.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he stopped walking.

"Well," the nurse leaned in.

"The kid of Mr.Uchiha is here and he said he's sick," she whispered.

"That's what the commotion is about?"

"Don't take it lightly don't you know who he is?"

"?"

"He's the CEO of the most biggest company, though people say he's cold hearted."

The blond sigh.

"Isn't Lady Tsunade here?" He asked

"Well no, she has traveled,"

"Without telling me?!" The blond asked surprise

"?"

"Anyway, where's the kid?"

"In room 263," she said

"Wait isn't that room..." the girl nodded.

"Okay," he started walking.

"Do you need help?" The nurse asked.

"No, there's already too much people here. A hospital is meant to be a calm place, not a social place," he said

'Ahh, there he goes, the dreamy, strict and serious Dr. Uzumaki Ahh~' she held he cheeks as she started getting agitated.

Naruto sigh as he looked at her.

"Stop day dreaming,"

"R-Right," she stood straight.

The blond turned the corner and was met with bunch of men in black standing in two row, leaving the middle open.

'W-what the hell? Is he that important? That kid?' Naruto thought as a gloating expression crossed his face. Just walking in the middle made him so nervous.

He arrived at the door of the room. As he opened he saw a young boy sitting on the Sofa.

He approached the child as the boy looked up. He bend down

"Hello. My name is Dr. Uzumaki, I'm a doctor," he started

"What's wrong? Where does it hurt?" He asked. The boy didn't respond as he just looked at the blond.

"Sorry But, we're not mind readers so unless you talk... I won't know how to help you," he spoke softly

The boy pointed at his tummy.

"Your tummy feel bad?" The boy nodded.

"It's gonna be alright, all you need is water and rest.

'It might have been caused by nervousness,' as he was about to straighten up the boy held his hand.

'Huh?'

"What's wrong?"

The boy didn't talk as he just opened his arms.

"You want...a...hug?"

The boy nodded. Naruto smiled before carrying the boy.

'He's light,' he thought.

'Wha? I've been his butler for 5 years and he never let me hug him..." a certain silver hair man said as he watched the kid hug the doctor.

After some minutes of rocking the child in his hand the kid finally fell asleep.

Naruto sigh before placing the boy on the chair. He was about to walk out but was stopped by the silver hair butler.

"Pardon me doctor But can you stay longer with Master Daisuke."

"Im sorry, but my shift is over," Naruto said

"Well the thing is Master Uchiha is still at work and will be coming to pick up the young Master later,"

Naruto looked at his watch it was already 12.

'At this time this kid should be home in bed. What kind of parent put work over their kid?'

"I'll look after him," he walked back as he sat on the couch. He placed the child's head on his lap.

'Sleep well,'

The butler nodded before stepping out.

Naruto found himself falling asleep while watching the kid.

'When will that parent come,' he took a last glance at his watch.

'It's already 1:39 AM,'

•.•.•.•CEO•.•.•.•

"_Piip, Piip"_

A black car pulled on the driveway. The driver got off and went to open the passenger door. A man in a dark blue business suit came out. His expression cold and stern.

"Where's the little one?" He ask in a cold voice.

"Master, He's in Dr. Uzumaki's office," the driver said. He nodded and started walking in.

"Who's that?"

"One of the doctors here. When he carried the young Master. The young Master didn't retaliate,"

He walked by the reception.

"M-M-Mr. Uchiha?" He didn't even spare a glance at the receptionist nurse as he walked to the room his driver indicated.

He opened the door and there he saw the blond sleeping with the kid. His eyes widened for a second.

'Why is Daisuke...' he cleared his throat as the blond's eyes slowly opened.

"Huh?" His eyes fully opened.

'Oh shit,' he immediately sat up. Mr. Uchiha walked to him and took the sleeping boy. He started walking when Naruto started speaking

"Uhh," he turned around

"he just had a stomach ache, everything else is fine,"

The kid woke up as Mr. Uchiha looked at him.

"Is your stomach alright?" He asked the kid and a little nod came from the kid.

"Since the Pharmacy are close at this hour, I can not prescribe any medication, so I suggest you look after his condition and if anything goes wrong please contact me,"

The CEO nodded and continued walking.

"What the heck are those manners? Not even a thank you? So arrogant. Tsk," He whispered as he furrowed his eyebrows.

"Well, whatever. Gotta go home and get some rest," he walked out.

"Mr. Uzumaki are you already going home?" He nodded.

"Since you're the last one, might as well go home and close the hospital," she stepped out of the reception.

"Well, bye," he walked out and to his car. He yawned as he sat in the drivers sit.

"This day was such a pain. That CEO didn't make it better,"


	2. Chapter 2- Seeing Him Again

"Yawn~,"

"Hello Dr. Uzumaki," the blond almost jumped up as he heard the voice.

"Oh, did I scare you?" She ask and he turned to her, tired eyes.

"Please refrain from calling me out of the blue like that in the future."

"U-Uh, sure," he started walking to his office.

"Damn, didn't get enough sleep yesterday." He sat on his chair.

"And I've got paperwork to do,"

"This day is starting out badly," the phone then rang. He picked it up.

"Hello, Dr. Uzumaki here, How may I help you?"

the person on the other side of the phone started speaking.

"Yeah, I'm free,"

"Sure," he placed the phone back. As he was about to sit back the phone rang again.

"Hello Dr. Uzumaki here. How may I help you?"

"Ohh, it's you the boy from yesterday. How's your tummy?" He smiled.

"It's good if you're alright. You're health is important, please try and..."

the phone was cut. He sigh before sitting down.

"Dr. Uzumaki ?" A female nurse with dark blue long hair and light purple eyes entered his room. He smiled before standing up.

"Just the person I needed."

"Huh?"

"I'm gonna go out, the report on the table needs to be send to Lady Tsunade's office. Can you do that?"

"Y-Yeah,"

"Though..." he took a paper and examined it, his hand to his chin in a thoughtful manner.

'Dr. Uzumaki is so cool. He's composed, have a professional vibe and much of all is always gentle and kind. What I wouldn't do to be in his hands.~'

"Hi-na-ta," he lightly hit her head with the papers

"Y-Yes?"

"Stop daydreaming,"

"Right,"

"So the pile is divided in half. I was wondering if you could take one half and bring it to Lady Tsunade's office and the other... well.. bring it to her office too, but don't mix it. Okay?" He looked at her seriously.

"R-right,"

'such an intimidating gaze'

"Good," he smiled and removed his doctor coat.

"Thank you." And he walked out.

"Y-You're welcome?..."

•••CEO•••

"Phew," the blond parked in front of a restaurant. He got out of his car.

"Wanting to meet me all of a sudden," he sigh and walked to the restaurant. As he entered a hand got suddenly waved at him.

"There you are.." he smiled and walked over. The blond female smiled as she drank her juice.

"Hey bro." she placed her juice on the table and sigh

"I can tell something is wrong,"

"You caught me." she sigh as she ran her hand through her hair

"You don't know how I wish I was like you. Calm and composed. Then maybe my life would've gone smoother," she slurp.

"Don't put yourself down. You're a good doctor, a fun one. Children like being with you. You just have to work on your patience." he held his hand as a small tear escape his eye

"You are the only one that could see that. Thank you."

"Uh, alright. What happened?"

"Sometimes I ask myself if I'm meant to become a doctor."

"Yesterday there was a commotion at the obstetrics. I got scolded by my department. Just what the hell!"

"Heh, calm down," Naruto placed his hand on the female's shoulder

"Those guys!!! Arggg!"

"Calm down. You're grabbing too much attention,"

"Haah." He took a deep breathe.

"Hey Bakugou."

"Yeah."

"Have you ever regretted anything?"

"Not sure what you mean." He took a sip of his coffee

"Did you ever regretted not going abroad with Sai?" She asked as she studied his expression. He pressed his lips together before a small smile appeared.

"No."

"He was too greedy. I just couldn't handle him. He wanted everything that belonged to me and I didn't like those types,"

"Even if they told you to go abroad alone?"

"Still no,"

"But you were the perfect person. You had all the qualities they needed."

"Nope. I love Japan and anyways I wasn't that perfect, they just didn't find the right person."

"And there were no guarantee I was gonna graduate."

"But if they ask you now... will you go?"

He sigh.

"Not sure- lets go Ino. I don't feel well." As he stood up he felt something around his thigh or more over grabbing his pant.

"What the?-" he looked down and was met with the same patient of Yesterday.

"Good evening my dear. Are you here with your family?" He asked. The kid nodded.

"You must be that kid from before," Ino spoke but completely got ignored.

'He ignored me?...' she froze

"He's a little different," Naruto smiled at Ino before looking down again.

"Where is dad?" He asked

The kid took out a board with a word on it.

"Oh, outside," Naruto nervously said.

'That guy again. I definitely don't want to see him,'

"Uhh, Sorry little guy but my friend and I kinda have to go. You're gonna Wait here for daddy okay?" He stood straight. The kid lowered his head. Naruto took a glance before sighing.

'I can't bare to watch.'

Then whispers started.

'Wow he's handsome, "

"A celebrity?"

'Ohh that's the CEO Sasuke."

Naruto turned and was met face to face with the man.

'Crap. Gotta go.'


	3. Chapter 3- Deal

_Creak_

"Ahh, finally home." He leaned on the wall.

"Are you afraid of me?"

He immediately shook his head as he found his face heating up.

"Shut up!" He yelled before walking to his couch.

"All guys are the same... flirting, seducing, and then after they obtain what they want they throw you away." He walked to his room and jumped in bed

**"BANG!! BANG!!" **

The knock on the door almost made his heart jump. He immediately walked to the door.

"Hello-"

"What the hell Mr. Uzumaki? What kind of parent are you? Even if you are scolding you're child, leaving him out in the cold is unforgivable!!!" The lady yelled.

"Aren't you suppose to be a doctor?"

He looked at her question flooding through his mind.

"W-what do you mean?"

The Landlady moved aside and there he understood. Daisuke was standing behind that landlady.

'Oh, Daisuke,' he nervously smiled as he nodded.

"Uh, thank you. Daisuke, come in." He motioned the boy to come in.

'Please tell me he's not here,' he closed the door behind him.

Daisuke then opened his arms.

"Alright," he carried the raven.

"Are you alone dear?" The kid nodded.

"Good. Are you hungry?" Daisuke nodded.

"What do you want to eat?" He asked. Daisuke seemed to be searching for something as he reached for his pockets.

'Are?'

He then took out a piece of paper and gave it to the blond.

"You wanna eat hamburger?" He nodded.

"Alright."

Naruto took a hair pin and pinned the hair in frint in the middle back before tying and apron.

He started cooking and Daisuke just kept looking at him.

He placed the meal on the table. He saw as Daisuke's eyes shined. He smiled and watched as the kid started eating.

"Dear, when you're done, give me your daddy or butler phone number, Okay?"

The kid looked stun before tears started falling.

'D-did I say something wrong?'

"Daisuke-" the kid ran away and hid in the corner.

"Daisuke. What's wrong?" The boy didn't look at him but just kept his head low.

"Daisuke-" he tried to reach for the boy but halted.

'What am I doing?' He asked himself as he retrieved his hand.

'I'll be professional doctor. When a patient comes in, and when the patient comes out that's when our relationship ends,'

He glanced at the boy pocket.

"That must be the number." He gently took it out of the boy pocket unnoticed.

'There's sometimes I want to hug him. He always look so sad. But I preface a patient-doctor.' He started dialing the number.

"Hello..."

•.•.•.•.CEO•.•.•.•.

"Let's go young Master," the butler held his hand.

"Bye Daisuke," the kid didn't give a glance as he kept his head low. Naruto closed his door.

'I don't want him appearing in my life so frequently. I don't have the love or the time he needs.'

•.•.•.•.CEO•.•.•.•.

The drive to the mansion was silent.

"How many times have I told you to not disturb Dr.Uzumaki?" Sasuke asked but the little boy did not respond, all he did was look down and pout .

Sasuke grit his teeth as he saw the boy expression. He parked in front of the grand Mansion. Before he knew it the little raven had already run to the mansion.

"Tsk."

"Master, young Master." The butler called.

"Why did you let him go?"

"Young Master seemed to like Dr. Uzumaki,"

"That doesn't give him a reason to bother Dr. Uzumaki."

"Master. It's the first time Young Master is attracted to another person beside you, why not give him a chance."

"If you cannot keep an eye on Daisuke as I told you, you will be sent back to the main mansion and I will hire another promising one." He started walking inside.

"Understood," The butler bowed.

•.•.•.•.CEO•.•.•.•.

"Wow~" The female nurse was walking with a bunch of papers in her hand.

"Do not fall, do not fa- shit!" She fell down as all the papers fell down with her.

"I'm so dumb. I should've carried one stack at a time. Now it's all messed up."

'_Don't mix it'_

"I'm sorry Dr. Uzumaki." She cried.

•.•.•.•.CEO•.•.•.•.

"_BANG, Crack_,'

The raven sigh as he got up from his couch.

'I haven't even been sitting for a minute and he's already doing a mess. He walked to the room where the noise came from. He sigh as he saw the vase broken and Daisuke has blood on his feet.

"Young Master don't step on Broken vases!" The butler ran to him.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked. Daisuke took out a board and wrote

"_he doesn't want me anymore "_

"Of course he doesn't want you! That who would want such a troublemaker like you?!" Sasuke yelled.

"If you weren't my son-!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Daisuke yelled cutting the raven off. Sasuke sigh.

"Anyway before negotiating we have to consider your problem." He carried Daisuke to the couch. He took a first aid box and started disinfecting the wound be fore tieing the bandage.

"Daisuke, tell me. What do you want?" Sasuke asked as he sat across the little one, crossing his legs. The boy pouted and didn't look at him.

"You know young one, don't you feel sorry for your poor dad that works his ass off everyday?" The little one shook his head. Sasuke sigh.

"This would be the only chance to make a request. What do you want?"

Daisuke took his board and wrote

"_I want Dr. Uzumaki to accompany me," _

Sasuke smirked as he leaned on his hand.

"And what's in for me?" He asked. Daisuke wrote again.

"_I'll go to school ,"_

"Huh? Kindergarten? With your IQ it will be useless, you're too smart, plus you refuse to speak," The boy pouted.

"How about you say two sentence everyday. With ten words inside." He leaned in as he ruffled the little raven hair.

"Even spoiled brat can at least call their father "daddy" once in a while right?" He smiled. Daisuke nodded. Sasuke patted his head

" I won't force you. I'll make you grow into a professional business man. I'll work harder and make you be a professional money spender, for you and whoever makes you talk in the future,"


	4. Chapter 4- Marry me

**Naruto POV**

I've been working all day, I'm completely exhausted. The mess Hinata did yesterday was hard to fix like seriously. It almost took me three hours to fix it.

"Dr. Uzumaki." I heard and I turn by the door and saw Hinata.

"Yes?" I smiled.

"I'm sorry I messed your papers. I was so foolish to think I could carry it on my own." She said.

"It's fine. I just realized I didn't completed all of them. Rest at ease."

"Thank you." She walked out.

"Damn," I jumped on my chair.

**No on POV**

"Master,"

"Yes?"

"Are you really doing this?" The butler asked.

"Well Daisuke seems to like Dr.Uzumaki and if I don't do it he won't stop acting like a spoil brat. I've already got too much things on my hands," Sasuke walked to his car.

"Sasuke!" He recognized the voice and there was only one person that called him by his name.

"Hey Itachi." He waved as the older man walked to him.

"The decision you're about to take is reckless." Itachi said.

"I know what I'm doing brother,"

Itachi sigh knowing his brother will never back out after he made a decision.

"Well I won't stop you."

"Thank you," he entered his car

•.•.•.•.CEO•.•.•.

_Bzzz_

The blond took his phone as he saw the messages.

**Ino**

_Are you gonna come?_

**Naruto**

_Yeah, why?_

**Ino**

_I wouldn't recommend it_

**Naruto**

_Why_?

**Ino**

_Sai and Temari are here._

**Ino**

_Temari is trying to show public affection but seems like Sai hasn't lost his pride yet._

**Ino**

_She's trying to gather information on you, though I ignore her. I'm not sure how the other classmates are gonna be._

The blond closed his phone.

'I'm already 25 and my resume doesn't look good. My classmates that didn't get better results than me, went overseas to continue their studies and when they came back they are already working for well known hospital as assistants. And what about me? I'm just here living my life poorly.'

'If I came overseas maybe-'

"Dr. Uzumaki! Emergency! We have a patient!" He quickly ran out of his room. The patient was badly hurt. Half his body was burned.

"Shit, this is bad. Bring him to the emergency room!" They wheeled him to the emergency room.

"Dr. Uzumaki," a voice called. He turn and was met with the raven.

"I don't have time to talk now, if you'll excuse me." He ran to the emergency room.

He wore his mask and then some plastic gloves.

"We need to disinfect the burn first," he said and the nurse nodded. He walked to the patient.

"Hello I'm Doctor Uzumaki," he talk trying to not make the patient sleep during the operation.

"I-it h-hurts." The patient say.

"It's gonna be over very soon, so please don't fall asleep. You still have a future ahead of you."

Sasuke walked to the emergency room.

"Excuse me sir but there's an operation going on in there." Hinata said.

"Alright, I'll just wait here."

"Sure, sir,"

Screams echoed through the emergency room as the operation was going on.

"You're gonna be okay sir. Breathe in, then out." He calmly said.

•.•.•.•CEO •.•.•.•

Naruto walked out of the room as he was sweating uncontrollably.

'Dang that was a hard one.' He thought whipping his sweats.

"Dr. Uzumaki." The voice startled him.

"H-hey. Mr. Uchiha." The blond nervously said.

"May I talk to you?"

"Dr. Uzumaki the patient is ready to get checked up." A nurse called and Naruto nodded.

"Maybe later," he went into the patient room.

'Running away from me? I see,'

Naruto entered the room of the patient.

"Am I going to die?..." the patient asked.

"No... and even if you're right. Let's live this day to our fullest," Naruto said.

Sasuke followed the blond as he leaned on the door frame.

"You're just saying this to make me feel better."

"I..." he looked down.

"Thank you."

"Thank you for giving me hope." The patient smiled.

'I knew it was him,' Sasuke walked out.

•.•.•.•CEO •.•.•.•

"Argh!" The blond yelled as he brusquely sat on his chair.

"Damn it." He placed his hand in his hand.

"I feel like a failure."

The door then opened, he didn't look up.

"Just put the documents on my desk."

Then he felt his computer close. He looked up and was met with the raven.

"Mr. Uchiha?"

"Let me help you." The raven said as he bend down.

"Huh?" He felt as the raven was removing his white coat. He immediately stood up.

"Mr. Uchiha we're in a public place!" He yelled backing away.

"Please Behave."

Sasuke didn't respond as he just held the doctor coat.

"You're tired, I'll bring you home." He tried to reach for the blond hand but Naruto retreated.

"We aren't close enough for such contact."

Sasuke grabbed the blond hand as he moved foward.

"So?"

"Let go!" Naruto yelled.

"And if I don't?"

"Mr. Uchiha please don't take my kindness for granted."

"Who said I was? I'm just trying to repay you."

"I never asked you to."

"U-Uh," they both looked at the door. There stood a nurse, her face flushed.

"Mr. Uzumaki, I never knew you and Mr. Uchiha..." she started.

"No! That's not-" she ran out.

"What the hell! What exactly do you want?" He pulled his hand away.

"Uzumaki,"

"Marry me,"

"Huh?" À gloating expression crosses his face as he backed away, but the raven moved foward.

"Huh, marry you?"

"Yeah." Naruto looked into the raven eyes as he gave up on retreating.

"If you're trying to play with me-"

"I'm serious."


End file.
